User talk:Wildecoyote
RE: Winter's a Comin' part III of III icon Most images have -icon after them, so if you add that next time it should work. Corielle 03:19, November 30, 2010 (UTC) That list You say you have a list of goals? Is it numbered? Blaze fire 23:45, December 1, 2010 (UTC) : So, does the 208 include a count of Timed Goals? Blaze fire 23:45, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Please re-send it, it hasn't arrived. Blaze fire 23:51, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! Blaze fire 23:56, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::No, I didn't. Blaze fire 00:07, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: hi No, I don't know why. I had that problem happen a bit, but only once. Blaze fire 23:26, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Nope No, I don't think so. We actually have a time period for the release of the items, unlike items that are just guess-the-release-date. Blaze fire 01:55, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Nope No, I don't think so. We actually have a time period for the release of the items, unlike items that are just guess-the-release-date. Blaze fire 01:55, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Toys Well, I'll add pages when I find out they actually exist. Blaze fire 19:50, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Gingerbread Goals As the Gingerbread House is limited edition, the goals are too. I'll move them to the Limited Edition Goals page. Blaze fire 00:20, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Mistakes Where do you ask for information? If it's on the comment section of pages, I don't usually read those, unless it's majorly important. I tell people their mistakes. It's just a matter of people asking me what their mistakes are. I know that not everyone has access to the information I do. I understand that you didn't have any help. But most of the mistake you made with the Beaver quests were extremely basic. I probably should have told you what they were when I told you that there were mistakes. And no, I don't want to leave everything up to the four active administrators. The very definition of a Wiki is to collaboratively create and edit pages in order to provide information to the general public. Blaze fire 06:55, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Mistakes Part 2 By basic mistakes, I meant that you did things such as wood instead of wood. One bracket, instead of two. That's a very simple mistake, and someone who applies to be an admin should have enough experience to not do that. And okay, I voted twice. However, by what you say, that doesn't really count, seeing how you wanted it to be deleted the first day. [[User:Blaze fire12|'Blaze']]fire 07:23, December 26, 2010 (UTC) *headdesk* That isn't a page. I was telling you to read the other pages about the 12 Days o' Christmas. [[User:Blaze fire12|'Blaze']]fire 07:46, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Release Dates That's midnight, EST. [[User:Blaze fire12|'Blaze']]fire 07:45, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Recurring Goals No. [[User:Blaze fire12|'Blaze']]fire 17:24, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Goal Count as of now Yeah, it's 230. And also, the game isn't working for me either. White screen of death [[User:Blaze fire12|'Blaze']]fire 08:14, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Whilst it's not good for either of us I'm clad its not my PC. Also I see your page says you finished 230 goals. How was Christmas?Wildecoyote 08:19, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Christmas was good. And it only says I finished 230 goals, because I know I'm going to be online tomorrow to do the last of the 12 days of Christmas goals, so now I don't need to worry about forgetting to change it. [[User:Blaze fire12|'Blaze']]fire 08:24, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Nope I haven't heard anything about New Year's goals. [[User:Blaze fire12|'Blaze']]fire 17:32, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :I am in the process of getting all the code together so I can add the New Years stuff. Corielle 18:37, December 30, 2010 (UTC)